The Time of the Dragon Riders
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: An Asgardian and Timelord dragon rider travel to Earth on an important mission. To retrieve Loki to Asgard. There they meet a young human girl who helps them and their dragons to lay low for a while. A series of unfortunate events starts to unravel. Will the three new friends be able to save everyone from the dangers that are so close to home? Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**The time of the Dragon Riders**

**Prologue**

Many years ago, two young dragon riders, one from Asgard and the other from Gallifrey, met in Asgard at the celebration of Thor receiving mjolnir (the hammer). They and their two night-fury dragons instantly become best friends when they all beat down 10 asgardian guards after blowing up a giant statue in the middle of the large ceremony. Ever since they have been travelling in their TARDIS kicking ass with their dragons.

Now, after centuries of travelling in the TARDIS with their two dragons, the Asgardian and Timelord are sent on an important mission to a planet in the realm of Midgard. There they meet a young girl and a series of unfortunate events starts to unfold.


	2. Chapter 1-Crashing the TARDIS

**The Time of the Dragon Riders**

**Chapter 1-Crashing the TARDIS**

The two were assigned an important mission, to find the god of mischief, Loki. They had to travel to a distant planet called Earth in the realm of Midgard. Upon arriving, the TARDIS started to spin and crash out of control because a certain dragon pushed the wrong button.

"ROCKET! What the fuck did you do?" Jackie screams in frustration at her feisty but stupid dragon.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Rocket exclaims. Jackie, Carwen and her dragon, Jetfire, look at Rocket with an unbelieving look.

"It's always you Rocket!" Carwen says, trying hard not to laugh her head off at Rockets idiocy, even though they were in mortal danger.

The young white dragon with her ice blue pattern and long sharp spikes protruding from her spine then comes tripping into the TARDIS control room with a desperate look on her face. "Guys! Can you all be serious for one time in your lives!?" She says whilst panicking.

"Nope!" All 4 of them reply innocently, popping the 'p'. She headbuts the wall and screams.

"I swear to Odin, you'll be the death of me!" Then they hear a loud screeching noise and everything blacks out.

* * *

><p>Jackie wakes up hearing a high pitched scream coming from outside the TARDIS. She quickly wakes up Carwen and the other three dragons who are scattered around the TARDIS debris.<p>

"Rocket. For fuck sakes! What did you do to my TARDIS!?" She shouts at Rocket angry as hell. At the same time Rocket walks past and shouts,

"You still love me!" from over his shoulder. Why does he always ruin my beloved TARDIS? Jackie thought to herself whilst inspecting the damage Rocket caused this time.

"It's getting harder by the minute, trust me." Jackie answers feigning mock annoyance. It's impossible for her to stay mad at him for long.

The two dragon riders and their three dragons step out of the TARDIS to be met with a very scared but frustrated Midgardian.

"You think we pissed her off?" Jackie says quickly to Carwen and the other dragons.

"Yeah, you fucking have! You, you just crashed i…into my field. Fuck sakes!" The young girl with dark brown, so dark it's almost black, and freckles splattered across her face screams but her expression quickly turns into one of fear when she realises this strange blue box has crashed into her Dad's favourite tractor.

"The Tractor! You destroyed it!" She squeals while staring at a large discarded wheel in front of the unknown and strange creatures.

"Well, that was your best landing yet!" Carwen says enthusiastically.

"I know right!" Jackie says happily whilst turning to face her. If that's her best landing I wouldn't want to see the other ones, the Midgardian thought.

The attention is then brought back to the Midgardian as she screams so loudly even Asgard would hear. Rocket then turns slowly to the others and says "Well there goes the neighbourhood!". Screaming in terror, the young girl runs in the direction of what is most likely her house. Carwen turns around and commands her dragon, Jetfire, to retrieve the helpless Midgardian from her escape. He quickly flies the short distance to the girl and drags her back to the others.

"Hi!" He says positively, like he just didn't try to eat her.

"Well, aren't you quick on your feet." Rocket says sarcastically, whilst trying to stifling a grin and failing miserably. The white dragon then cautiously approaches the girl and quietly asks for her name.

"Leah." The young girl says ever so suspiciously but feeling a strange calmness from this creature. "What's your name?" Leah asks while putting her hand on the young dragons head. The two are then suddenly blown apart by the contact.


	3. Chapter 2-Bond Forged

**The Time of the Dragon Riders**

**Chapter 2-Bond Forged**

"What the..." Carwen said getting lost in thought. Did that just happen, the Asgardian thought. The young girl and the white dragon just flew apart by contact. It was almost as if... But it's impossible. They had bonded.

"HAHA!" Rocket starts laughing out loud and falls to the ground. Jackie, Carwen, Jetfire and the white dragon, who hadn't been knocked out at the forging of their bond, stood their looking at the Midgardian unconscious in the middle of the green field.

Leah was brought back to consciousness a few minutes later by the sounds of fits of laughter. When she opens her eyes she sees two unclear figures standing above her. What happened, she thought.

"Shut the fuck up Rocket!" Screams Jackie at her dragon, who was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. "Someone will hear you! Fucking hell, shut it!"

"HAHA...How...am...I...supposed to stop!" Rocket says in between breaths and bouts of laughter. Typical Rocket. He never takes anything serious. He was worse than his rider and that's saying something.

"Rocket, how is this situation funny?" Jetfire exclaimed in annoyance whilst checking the girl. "I highly doubt this is a laughing matter."

"Did you see how far she flew!?" Rocket shouts at Jetfire.

"Uch, whatever." Jetfire huffs trying to hide a smirk. His friend did have a point. The girl did fly half way across the field. It was a bit funny. But he wouldn't admit that. If he did Rocket would never let it go that he was, for once, right. He never forgets a thing that he can use to annoy people.

Leah's vision was starting to become less blurry and she had started to make out the appearance of the two figures standing over her in the dark of the midnight sky. They didn't appear to look human. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me, the girl thought. But then when her vision was right again she started to remember the events of just a few minutes ago. A blue box falling from the black sky, two mysterious girls coming out of the box and following them were... dragons? Leah thought she was going insane. Dragons aren't real now. Are they? The two figures looming over her weren't human at all. The first she noticed was the young dragon who had asked her name. She was pure white with ice blue spread across her body starting with a few patches on her round face and ending with an ice blue tail. The dragons under body was also ice blue as well as the ends of her legs and the top of her large wings. The dragon had long sharp white spikes travelling down its spine.

The second figure she saw was a different dragon with a black base colour and then bright red or orange stripes all across its body. This other dragon had large jade green eyes and large circular black irises in the middle giving the dragon the look of innocence. Or as far as innocence can go for a... dragon. The tips of this dragons wings were the same bright orange as the stripes covering it's body. The pattern on his body was like that of a tigers but the stripes were more vibrant and sharp, like bright daggers covering the dragon from head to toe.

"Hey Jackie?" Carwen asks her friend with a hint of curiousness in her voice.

"Yeah?" She replies, oblivious to the curiosity in her companions voice.

"What do we do now?" Carwen asks.

"What do you mean?" Isn't it obvious, the Asgardian thought. For a Timelord, Jackie could be a bit of an idiot sometimes, just like her dragon actually.

"Well, you know they have bonded now. We can't separate them and we can't leave them both now." Carwen states. It was true. The two have just forged a bond. Plus the fact that the girl didn't know anything about dragons or what a bond entails for the two.

"Hey. Maybe she can help us." Jackie quickly says whilst coming out of her onslaught of thoughts about the quick turn in events their crash has just taken.

"Well, look at you with the good ideas." Carwen says with a smirk. Jackie had a very proud and smug look on her face. The two dragon riders approached the young girl called Leah. "So ummm... we need your help." Carwen says somewhat cautiously.

"What! I am not helping you two crazy bitches!" Leah shouts at the two girls. She would of thought they were about 16 years old, the same as her, but the looks in their eyes say they are older than that.

Jackie then starts to lose her temper and swiftly pins Leah to the ground. Leah looks up at the short-tempered girl with the long curly mousy brown hair fearfully and quickly looks at her companion, a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes to see her looking at Leah with a sympathetic glance. This must happen a lot, Leah thought.

"You listen here and listen carefully. Honestly, I couldn't give two shits about what you have to say but everyone's lives are at stake here and we can't go anywhere because someone," Jackie sends an annoyed glare at Rocket, "broke my TARDIS. So you WILL help us!" She says with a manic look in her eyes.

"Why does she always have to attack people, not that I'm complaining. It works." Carwen says to her dragon. The white dragon quickly gets into an attack position in case things get out of hand and the Timelord hurts her new bond mate in any way. At seeing this Rocket glares and growls at the young dragon, telling her to be careful of what she does. Rocket might love annoying his rider but he would do anything to protect her. Carwen and Jetfire watch the exchange between the dragons and the two riders carefully before intervening. Carwen goes to pull Jackie off of Leah and says, " Jackie. You need to chill. You are scaring her." With her hands on Jackie's shoulders the Asgardian starts to pull the Timelord away from the human but then the girl quickly sighs and agrees.

"Okay. I'll help."


End file.
